Special Hunters for Apocalyptic Defense and Outbreak Warfare
Introduction S.H.A.D.O.W. or Special Hunters for Apocalyptic Defense and Outbreak Warfare, is an old and well known clan established in the early stages of the game composed of players working as a team and surviving as one. We are special hunters :3 If you're looking for an elite and active clan, you came to the right place. thumb|250px|left|S.H.A.D.O.W. Clan Trailer 11/06/10 The Insignia The long familiar face of S.H.A.D.O.W. A combination of a gas mask and the biohazard symbol. The title of the insignia, "Athanatos," means immortal in ancient greek. It symbolizes the clan's unshakable strength, unbreakable determination and the striking dark evil within. The Creed I I shall not leave an ally behind in all possible ways, Abide by him through dark and dreary days II I will respect higher ranking units and will respect their borders, Following the Clan Leader and SL's orders (unless I don't/no longer care for their existence/have been angered) III Members cognized with clan information shall keep it hidden, For discussion of such matters has been long forbidden IV Not to be deceitful nor to be deceived, to my fellowmen I am truthful and believed (unless I grow tired of someone else and come off as insane) V I shall participate in the clan events until it is done, Even if the other members have left and gone VI I promise activeness which shall be kept, Visiting the clan site and being active in depth (unless I'm too busy) VII I shall stand strong and loyal with my clan, Fight alongside my fellow members towards every plan This creed I shall comply, honor and follow, As my feet enter the sacred (XD) gates of S.H.A.D.O.W. |click here for the full rules page| Application Form We keep our members in good shape. Our requirements are strictly enforced. If you do not meet even one requirement, you will be rejected and denied. Requirements ~ Level 50+ ~ Exterminator Armor : Dusk Mesh or Dusk Reactive ~ Possess 2 level 100 Guns : Dusk , Limited Edition, Custom and No Requirement Weapons ~ Forum Experience ~ Must be an active Dead Frontier player ~ Trolling Skills Note: Multiclanning is not allowed. |CLICK HERE TO FILL UP AN APPLICATION FORM| Media Communication Communication is a vital part for any clan. That is why our ways of communicating are one of the things we prioritize on developing, improving and innovating. We have three ways of communicating. S.H.A.D.O.W. DF Clan Thread ''- The DF clan thread is for others to see our basic clan information and for other players outside of the clan to contact us publicly. The DF Clan Thread is not recommended for private conversations since everyone can see the messages.'' S.H.A.D.O.W. Private Forums ''- A private forum for our clan members to use. Unlike any other clan forum, ours uses html coding so the poster can use more interesting features. The S.H.A.D.O.W. Private Forums is located in our clan site.'' S.H.A.D.O.W. Private Clan Chat ''- Our clan chat has different features that is essential for in-game communication or just for hanging out. It has a built-in Video and Voice broadcasting system. You can broadcast yourself using your webcam, voice chat using your microphone or just hear and see other clan member's broadcasts. No downloads necessary, the S.H.A.D.O.W. Clan Chat is located in the Member's Lounge which can be found in the clan site.'' Community Toolbar A useful tool that you can download for your browser. Although it is not mandatory, it helps you in several ways. Clan member or not, anyone can use it. S.H.A.D.O.W. Community Toolbar includes... S.H.A.D.O.W. as the Google search engine An e-mail notifier that alerts you when you get new mail Convenient buttons for easier surfing, no more url typing Messaging system that lets you send private messages to other people who owns the toolbar ...and many more! Download Choose your browser Firefox Safari Internet Explorer The S.H.A.D.O.W. Community Toolbar is safe TRUSTe certified | McAfee Secured Clan Activities YouTube Channel Some of our clan activities are recorded and uploaded for everyone to watch. Using our techniques, we try our best to provide you full 1080p HD videos. |Click here to visit our clan channel| Subscribe to our official YouTube clan channel for more entertaining, suspensful and action packed videos. |Click here to subscribe to our clan channel| thumb|right|300px|S.H.A.D.O.W. fighting 2 consecutive Titans Versus Titans A video of S.H.A.D.O.W. Operatives working together as a team to take down two consecutive Titans with no sweat and without even a scratch. thumb|300px|left|Slaughter at the clan's famous "Triangle" The Triangle A group of clan members head out and record footage from S.H.A.D.O.W.'s famous Triangle - an epic last stand themed grinding spot. thumb|300px|right|All new zombies added in the recent update New Zombie Update (03/09/11) Video footage displaying the newly added zombies in the game; The Siren, Leaper, Bloat, Brute, Reaper, Spider, Giant Spider, Mother and Wraith. © Ace Sharpshooter All rights reserved